


The Same Thing Happens Every Time

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-07
Updated: 2007-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really have to stop meeting like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Thing Happens Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to Bill Cosby for lifting a bit for the title, crossposted at [](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/profile)[**dw100**](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/) 

The Same Thing Happens Every Time

Time: your favorite canon pairing or mix-n-match  
Place: does it really matter?

“Koschei?”  
   
“Yes?”  
   
“You could just leave me a message -- ‘Meet me at the pub for a pint’ -- y’know?”  
   
“Far too easy.  You’d end up like this anyway.  Catch you again in a couple of decades.  And try not to die; I like this regeneration.”  
   
“Koschei!”  
   
“What?”  
   
“The restraints?”  
   
“Also too easy.  There’s a way out; I shouldn’t have to tell you that.  You’re getting old.  Better hurry, your pet is due back in about five minutes.  This is not how you want to be found…”


End file.
